Talk:Densetsu/@comment-25152698-20150923183704/@comment-26116199-20150923214857
Lol, you did misinterpret the first part, but it's my fault for being vague as hell there. What I meant to say was, his father was against the more violent suggestions the Uchiha were suggesting; and this invigorated a small group of enemies he already had among them (not the entire clan), who also held high positions in the Clan's hierarchy. They pointed out his objections and aggressive stances in their meetings and tried to accuse him with treachery, while also trying to sway the other clan members against him. Whatever said and done, his father did not divulge in these matters to Hiruzen or anybody else outside the clan. The hatred that this group had for Fumio however, began to get quite obvious; to the point even murder wasn't too far off. Sensing both danger to his family and a revolt creeping across the horizon, the viable option to Fumio was to confide in the Hokage (about these fellas wanting to kill him and his family for their own hatred towards him). As public sentiment was already turning against the Uchiha, and seeing that the Uchiha were also getting more and more on edge ever since the Fox's attack; Hiruzen was unable to personally intervene—as that could have given the Uchiha a reason to go Rambo; if the Hokage went on in prying into their own affairs and arresting their people and stuff. So yeah, he asked that the Hokage allow him and his family to leave the village for the aforementioned reason, which Hiruzen accepted. Of course, he'd also have to inform the Uchiha leadership that he planned to make his move, and somehow guarantee them that he'd never sell their secrets and plans; but despite his views which went against the Uchiha's plans, he still commanded enough respect from his past exploits and services to the Clan to assure them of his loyalty. However, this small group of pissed off enemies of his, caught wind of his plan to leave. Being the angry fellas they were, they decided that they weren't simply going to let him leave. What I really forgot to delve deeply into was the fact that this group are arseholes simply because they hate this guy to the absolute core. His achievements, his views, his conflicts with them; it's a hatred that's been running for a long time. And they wanna see him suffer. So they get in, hold this guy's wife at knifepoint and threaten to kill her if she tries anything funny. So they think on ways to make this guy seriously hurt, seriously seriously hurt. They don't wanna take this kind of guy (I forgot to mention that he's a celebrated shinobi of the Leaf as well) head on unless needs absolutely be, even though there are more of them; but they held leverage as long as they had his wife...which would disappear the moment they cut her throat. And in this period of time, they come up with an even more interesting way to deal pain onto him. So that's when what you see in the Background transpires. They decide to split his child away from him, and make him suffer while he's away, using it an excuse to the Uchiha Clan as a guarantee that he wouldn't "trade their secrets" when he left. And then he leaves, but not before putting in a quiet word to Hiruzen about the situation. I agree that after this (Orphanage stuff, Hiruzen's entry and etc), it's a little too optimistically driven by the power of plot, but it's nothing I can't fix with a little more explanation. What matters is: 1) His father never informed Hiruzen of the Uprising, he merely met with him to inform him that his own life could be in danger if he stayed. 2) It wasn't the WHOLE clan that was against him, eventhough they were displeased that he didn't support their wishes. 3) The Uchiha weren't aware of Hiruzen's and Fumio's meetings either way; but they were aware that he wanted to leave. His enemies wanted to make him leave with a 'gift'. 4) Fumio is an outspoken critic, he voices his anti-revolutionary views without much fear. But he commands their respect. A majority of them still see him as one to turn to in crisis, and look up to his insight, but that's the sole thing that's driving a wedge between he and his clan. But he still owes loyalty to them, as much as he owes loyalty to the Leaf. His loyalty is split evenly. But obviously he doesn't go around blowing his loyalties around like a trumpet. They believe that the reason he refuses to support the uprising and criticises it so heavily is due to the fact that he works against bloodshed. This is a guy the Clan know to be loyal, the type who wouldn't at all share their secrets, or sell them out. That makes him a guy they wouldn't mind losing–he doesn't support their main goal, but he won't betray them if he isn't with them. Losing him from the village would benefit the Clan as a whole. Like I always say, Densetsu is still a work in progress, so certain places which confound you now, won't once I'm done. Thanks for the question, though! I'll touch up on the details soon.